


Come And Go

by Koalaist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, GAYYYY ammiright?, also there are slurs used, cursing, going for a gritty kind of feel, i set it as mature for now, korvira, so you'll know what your getting into, thanks for believing in me, will most likely be smut later, working on world building and setting scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalaist/pseuds/Koalaist
Summary: Set in the modern world, Kuvira is needing some extra cash so picks up a job at the local convince store. expecting some quiet solitude to study, she instead gets drunk sorority girls, reckless yahoos, and free and *unwelcome* security in exchange for pestering the cashier all night.  When people are thrust together in unlikely scenarios, what do we get? Gay shit, that's what we get.





	1. First days kinda Suck

**Author's Note:**

> The Playlist
> 
> The Front Bottoms- Joanie  
> Sleater-kinney- call the doctor  
> Grimes- vowels- space and time  
> Bush- glycerine  
> Charly Bliss- Totalizer  
> Heavens to Betsy-white girl
> 
> I add little playlists to my chapters, its just the music that inspires me or directly relates to the chapter- give them a listen:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *F slur used in chapter 1*
> 
> Playlist
> 
> The Front Bottoms- Joanie  
> Sleater-kinney- call the doctor  
> Grimes- vowels= space and time  
> Bush- glycerine  
> Charly Bliss- Totalizer  
> Heavens to Betsy-white girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW
> 
> *F slur used in this chapter*
> 
> this chapter was re written, please reread, and comment any critiques you may have, they are greatly appreciated!

"Alright, so here's where the cleaning supplies are, you need to-"  
  
  
  
I felt my eyes glaze over as he quickly and needlessly explain every aspect of my new low paying job.  
  
  
_How hard can finding the cleaning closet possibly be?_  
  
  
The convenience store was a small hoarder's fortress, with boxes and aisles packed in just so you could barely walk without side stepping. It’s considered rude to interrupt, so I pretend to listen Mako’s redundant and patronizing instructions.  
"Got it?"  
  
  
  
"Sure thing Mako, don't worry about a thing- I can totally manage, if anything goes AWOL- I'll give you a call, but I got this"  
  
I gave my most confident, calming voice; reserved for professors and parents of pupils. Mako grinned, reassured.  
"So glad someone finally applied, I'm just ready to sleep again; see you in the morning!"   
  
Mako grabbed his jacket and scarf, and was gone in a red flash. I meandered behind the counter aimlessly, placing my backpack and coat in the designated cabinet, and started surveying the immediate area, glancing at the handmade binder of a 'employees Manual' and flicked though the pages before an older lady walked in, and she moved to help.   
… … … …   
It was about 2:30 when the eerie calm settled in, and I could start my cleaning duties. usually I would put in my headphones, but I felt it would be.. unprofessional. There _was_ a dusty boombox in the corner; one of the regulars asked about the music, it was a friendly guy that seemed to find the hum of the ancient refrigeration units uncomfortable. I shrugged, pressing play on the dusty stereo stationed by the iron clad windows. Loud angry guitar sounds disagreed with my eardrums and immediately turned it off, to the disappointment of the regular.   
  
Before starting, I’d debating putting on music again, but the tapes were all named with people I’ve never heard of, and decided it would be against better judgment to not be able to fully hear my surroundings. I moved on, starting with bathrooms, scrubbing the dingy tiles the best she could, then mopping the god awful yellow linoleum.   
  
I was just finishing up in the far corner of the store, when the doorbell alerted me to a rambunctious group of boys piling in the entrance, hollering;   
  
"MAKOOOO WHERE ARE YOUUU"   
they snickered and whooped, before noticing my unintimidating self calmly walking towards them, wet mop in hand.   
  
"Mako is not here, but you just tracked mud on my freshly mopped floor."   
  
"YOOOO ay girl how you doing?”   
  
Short one moved to lean against the counter shifting to seem larger, while the tall one sneered to his friend quietly   
  
“ ..than fuck with that faggot, what you say?"   
  
I scoffed in reply, and stabbed the round tip of the mop into his crotch and hand, and the pleasant, distinct sound of bones snapping echoed. The pathetic screams of the Tall one made the Short one and the Flunky one move into action, I quickly lowered herself into fighting stance, and immediately flipped the Short one, catapult style, over her head, sliding on the wet floor, and crashing into the wall; the wet mop end met the Flunky one under the jaw in an effective TKO, instantly collapsing to the ground.   
  
I kneels to pull out her blade, hiding in plain sight of her boot.   
  
"Who wants to play?"   
  
The kids proceed to grab their buddy, and what's left of their dignity.   
  
I gleefully follow them out the door, and the boy collide with a hooded figure, who was just about to come in. They jump at the sight of them and scramble out of sight. I’m still holding the blade, faces the stranger, adrenaline rushing through my veins. She pulls off her hood, bright blue eyes gleaming in delight, brown hair pulled in a tiny messy bun   
  
"Sorry I'm late, although not sorry"   
  
Her dark silhouette reminiscent of a Cheshire Cat, white teeth and blue eyes gleaming from the dark night, only a lamppost back light.   
  
"I knew you were starting today, Mako told me; I dunno if you actually read his manual-anyway I was gonna try to beat those yahoos here, but I guess you can hold your own"   
  
The stranger had the audacity to push past me, still holding the knife, strangely at ease with said weapon, and for the first time tonight, I’m unnerved.   
  
"I didn't, who are you?!"   
  
I’m annoyed.   
  
The stranger turned around and walked right up to me, too close for my comfort, and offered a hand to shake.   
  
"Korra, nice to meet you Kuvira"   
  
She winked, and I was irrationally annoyed. My stomach felt cramping sensation, and my lungs stopped processing air.   
  
Her blue doe eyes glowed against the contrast of dark skin, and full, heart shaped lips turned upward in a lopsided smile.   
  
_She looks like a puppy,_   
  
I slipped the knife back in her boot, lifting my leg up behind me, rather than kneeling down, and met my outstretched hand in a surprisingly firm hand shake. She winked again before turning around and pretending to shop. I did not feel like finishing my cleaning, so grabbed the mop and threw them in the cleaning closet, keeping an eye on the stranger grazing the aisles. Korra caught my eye, and smiled. Another, cramp… or a drop?   
  
"You must be some sort of bad ass to get them scrambling like that so quick, you gotta show me some tricks"   
  
Korra starts;   
  
"I think one of them lives above me- I can hear when they start to get too rowdy, I’ll try to beat them here, since I’m up at this time any ways"   
  
I stare, bewildered.   
  
_Am I going to be harassed every night I work here?_   
  
Fuck.   
  
"Sorry, you should read the book- it feels weird to 'explain myself'"   
  
Korra made bunny ears with her fingers before opening the fridge door.   
  
I, without speaking, move quietly to the counter to the damn book.   
  
Opening it, I go to the table of contents, and looks under 'Korra Kontract'   
  
_Oh God- there's a .... term for this?_   
  
Kuvira shakes her head and proceeds to read   
  
_Alright, when it gets late, sometimes there is some trouble that spills over into our territory, a girl fight, theft, there is a 'triad of doofuses' as Korra likes to call it, come and try to raise hell- Korra will kick them out. Korra is the free muscle for access to the yard out back she talks a lot. I was also wary of her, but she's harmless- Oh, and sometimes she likes to throw the tires out back. Apparently her and the owner are buddies- she must train them at her gym or something We have an agreement, the owners are aware- Korra gets to hang around all she wants, and acts as an unofficial, unpaid security guard. -_   
  
"You don't need to be here, I can take care of myself"   
  
I try not to give this bitch the pleasure of knowing she startled me, leaning over the counter, as if to read the book upside down.   
  
"Keep going"   
  
Korra was delighted, catching me off guard.   
  
_-She pretty much gets free range of the whole place, she's pretty helpful too, if you butter her up. If not, just bear with her, she'll leave eventually._   
  
"I had no idea he was this fond of me"   
  
Korra smiled sweetly, then nudged the protein bar and gallon of water toward me, smiling. I checked her out, strangely out of breath again, and weighing the pros and cons of checking wed MD, while Korra had exact change ready, rolled up in the dollars.   
  
_So the browsing was for show I see,_   
  
my eyes narrow, Why on earth would this person spend her nights at this crummy food mart?   
  
“Alright, see yah later”   
  
Korra grabbed her purchases, and left out the back door. I was left confused and whirl winded. I knew I had to resist the urge to see where she went, and stubbornly stayed put. After a couple moments of silence, I grab the mop and finished what I started. It was about 4am when I first yawned. The gleaming floor was long dried, but I stayed behind the counter regardless.   
  
Not one person came in, and didn’t hear anything from the back where Korra disappeared.   
  
After checking Web MD, and taking my temperature, only a slightly elevated pulse was present at this time. Even though the cramps have resurfaced in an hour or so, I still feel antsy and impatient, which is unlike me as well.   
  
I hate to admit it, but I’m ready for that jumbled enigma of a human to make a fucking appearance already.   
  
_It’s like when you have kids right? That when it’s quiet, that they’re getting into trouble? That’s the eerie lack of sound I’m hearing_   
  
Kuvira finally talked herself to taking those steps towards the back door. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself as she pooped open the door. Korra’s hoodie was long discarded, as she slammed a sledge hammer down on the oversized tire. Streams of sweat seemed to wrap around the swollen ropes of arms, poor lighting putting every defined muscles on a proud display. Her strappy sports bra was drenched working tirelessly to contain the muscular contents, the band of her underwear poking past baggy sweatpants, clinging to slim hips.   
  
I felt the dusting of a blush flush across my cheeks, and my stomach cramps came back but only lower somehow, and that’s when Korra had to look up at the exact moment to catch it all. Who immediately stopped and called out to me, in the most annoying fashion.   
  
“AYYYY” _I’m not a pervert, I just enjoy a well-built… body_   
  
I rush back to my post, full of regret, letting the door slam since the concept of stealth was completely lost. Korra joined her a minute later at the register, shit eating grin plastered annoyingly on her face. The hoodie was slung over her shoulder, her chest and abs still saturated with sweat. The adrenaline came rushing back, but I wasn’t in danger that I knew of.   
  
“Did you enjoy that as much as I did? Is that possible?”   
  
Korra leaned over the counter, arms obviously flexing, and she winked, well kinda.   
  
“You can’t wink. You just close both eyes each time.”   
  
I retorted, with the bitchiest face I could utter.   
  
"And I don't know why you think I was staring at you, I got my own six back "   
  
In this unexplainable show of dominance, I lift the front of my baggy shirt, exposing my own flexed, impressive muscles. In all my years, I've never felt the need to brag, but I realized i was being distasteful now, and yet I couldn't stop my stupid brain. It at least shut up Korra, instead she just stared, then lokking up at me to give me one of those little strain smiles you give to not reveal what was going on in her brain.   
  
"Okayy, you win" Korra waved a sleeve of her hoodie like a white flag, and i dropped my shirt, trying to look very busy.   
  
  
  
“Kuvira, do you have a nickname?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Ku- you know, it kinda sounds like a villain name- can I call you Kuv?”   
  
“NO”   
  
“Vira, that sounds cute-“   
  
“No!”   
  
“Awww , C’mon! It’ll grow on you “   
  
“It most certainly will not” 


	2. Sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist  
> Lowell- words were the wars  
> Dead and Loving it- a warm recollection  
> Super Whatevr- Telelelevision  
> Babes in Toyland- Handsome and Gretel  
> Sailor Poon- marry Myself  
> Heavens to Betsy-nothing can stop me  
> Heavens to Betsy-complicated  
>  **  
> **  
>  ****

I would never admit it out loud, but I felt a certain level of anxiety coming to my shift, Mako once again left without much chitchat. Which is ok, I never enjoyed trying to make meaningless conversation with people, one of the reasons I chose night shift, was the lower traffic of customers to try and avoid eye contact.  
  


Today was a good day for me, morning classes were cancelled, and got to have the entirety of the college dance studio to myself. The muscles in my legs ached and twitched from experimenting with blended variety dance. The dim sunlight flooded the studio windows, washing over my body as I enjoyed a thermos of coffee post workout.  
  
Hours later, and I recall the memory to warm my face.  
  


I decided to throw my nervous energy into cleaning, keeping me busy and moving. When I actually had customers, I could feel myself fidgeting, and stepping in place when waiting for the old lady to go through EVERY single milk, to ensure she got the freshest one.  
  


about one in the morning, I started a fresh pot of coffee to enjoy as the occasional bundled figure huddled in and purchased a pack of cigarettes or candy bars. The day were quickly growing warmer, but the nights still required a jacket, the wet air seemed to leave me almost damp. One person trying to come and pay for gas, and had to explain to the perplexing character that the gas station had been closed for a while. _Not sure how long, it’s probably in the manual._  
  


a.m. came, and no sign of any one. I stayed away from Web MD this time, but that same uneasy feeling seemed to grow in the night, like I was on the edge of a panic attack but never quite over. Instead, I stayed busy, looking up YouTube tutorials of how to whiten dirty linoleum, and was experimenting furiously in the bathroom when I heard the bell. I paused, _DID I hear that?_  
  


kicked myself for that unsettling gut feeling, and powered out of the bathroom with confidence. There was not a soul. The store seemed to shine with its impeccable façade, not a candy bar out of place. I stared to pace the aisles, _…what if someone came in and stole-_  
  
THUD  
  


was thrown off balance by the noise, and me and the perp collapsed on the floor together. It was fucking Korra. I embarrassingly tried to escape, but Korra, who was wheezing silently with laughter, was useless, and when she did try to move, only made things worse.  
  
“Sorry ‘Vira! I only meant to give you a ‘lil scare!” Korra saw her red face and quickly helped me up, the taller girl shrugging away, straightening my clothes  
  
“Boy you are real jumpy- is the second day too soon to unlock your childhood traumatm ?”  
  
“YOU can FUC-“  
  
The same three from the night before burst in the door, completely oblivious to the pair tangled up on the floor. Korra sprang up, completely forgetting she was just intertwined with another girl.  
  
Hidden in the aisle, I was thankfully not seen, but the three caught sight of Korra gleefully marching toward them, while the three losers clumsily backtracked, stampeding out the door.  
  
I moved quickly to straighten myself up, and paced to the safety behind the counter. The serenity of the day was completely gone, and I found myself aggressively trying to smooth my thick frazzled hair. Gliding into the bathroom, I meet my own glare as I can only assesses my lengthy, now ruined braid.  
  
_Everything just becomes so much more fucked with that perky bastard around_  
  
I abandon the project, scooping up the cleaning products in the bathroom, dumping them in the cleaning closet and moving behind the counter to find my brush stashed in my backpack. Working out tangles seemed to calm me, and soon the brush glides through the thick tresses like butter.  
  
Korra burst back in the door, cheeks and nose flushed a bright red against the dark complexion. The corner of my mouth twitched, stomach churned.  
  
_Every one of Korra’s movements were like a firework show, explosive and bright._  
  
it was like a complaint that really wasn’t one at all.  
  
_she would be a good dancer._  
  
I have chosen to say nothing at all and quickly work the long hair to a manageable braid, and Korra surprised me by settling against the counter to watch my fingers interweave the long plaits.  
  
“Your hair is _SOO long_ do you always wear it in braids?”  
  
“Yes, less damage than a pony tail, and more manageable than being kept loose.”  
  
“I see a lot of fitness models rock that too, is that the look your going for?”  
  
“I’ve been an athlete all my life and I find that insulting”  
  
“Geez bad mood much? It was meant as a complement” The air fell heavy, followed by,  
  
“I’m sorry” I accepted it with a terse hum.  
  
“ ‘Vira?” Korra called out as she made her way to the water jugs,  
  
_I’m not gonna answer to that._  
  
“Kuvira?”  
  
“What.”  
  
“Why is it, that you are so stuck up?” Korra asks in the most irritatingly innocent way possible.  
  
“I AM NOT ‘stuck up” I snap.  
  
“I’m not saying it’s bad, but you’re just so formal? Were you an English orphan? Ballerina school? Is it rich family?”  
  
I say nothing but bristle up.  
  
“Rich family, but I guess now estranged, is that why you’re working here? Cause if I had a rich family, I wouldn’t work for shit. ”  
  
“Let’s not presume that you know anything about me”  
  
“OH, OKay” Korra scoff and laughs it off, making her way out the back door without a single look back.  
  


I’m irrationally irritated. I imaged several ways that I could stomp out the door and tell that little shit exactly what I think of her, but none of those have a satisfying enough possible outcome.  
  


The thoughts return to the dusty tapes and I try to read my statutory law book, but the silence of the store invites the grunts and various questionable noises coming from the back yard distracted me to no end. Flashes of yesterday’s colorful imagery distracts my brain from the tedious lines needing to be read.  
  


Closely examining the tapes, I almost select Babes in Toyland, before realizing that they were the angry band I had attempted listening to previously; Heavens to Betsy seem to be the most docile sounding option. I make sure to rewind before starting on a low volume. The screech of poorly connected guitar irritated me and as I start to reach for the button, a steady rock beat quickly replaced the former sound, and a woman’s, ahem, unique voice. I left the tape playing, as I decided whether I liked it or not.  
  


Korra entered hours later, drenched in sweat, peering interestingly at the furiously working shop girl, who made myself at home, office supplies scattered across the counter, with various post it notes stuck on various parts, and also noticeably ignoring Korra. I finally stopped what I was writing, seeing as I was finished with my assignment. I stood to stretch, fingers intertwined, pleasantly proud of my increased productivity. Korra did not hide the fact she was admiring the agreeable relaxed cashier, and I couldn’t find it in me to care.  
  
“Do you dance?”  
  
“yeah, couple types”  
  
“A couple huh? You certainly have a dancer’s body-erm, you know, lithe, fit” Korra was is matching good spirits, stopping the word vomit to chug her jug of water, still obviously eying the other girl.  
  
“I’m more surprised of you knowing what ‘lithe’ means”  
  
Korra didn’t say anything, but I noticed a hint of a blush, and for the first time, I didn’t feel intimidated at the smaller woman.  
  
“It mean little right?” I furrowed her brows  
  
“Closer to slender- people don’t use ‘little’ to describe me “  
  
“Really? Cause you’re shorter than me”  
  
“Excuse me? YOU are CLEARLY shorter than me”  
  
“Come over here and prove it” Korra smirked.  
  
“Fucking bet” I furiously shove the contents of my study session in my backpack before stomping around the counter.  
  
Mako walked in the pair loudly arguing and trying to prove the other is shorter, using boxes to line the two heads.  
  



	3. Things Can Sometimes be Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> THICK- Wasting my Time  
> Jimmy's Lipstick- I Hate Myself  
> Teenage Jesus & the Jerks- Empty Eyes  
> Fidlar- No Waves  
> Forth Wanderers- Nevermine  
> Plum Tree- You Just Don't Exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! please enjoy I will be working furiously on the next chapter, now that I have a wonderful workstation to write at:)  
> This chapter is Dedicated to everyone who ever liked or commented on any of my works, you reminded me of what I love to do<3  
>   
> And also to my honey for helping with the playlist:)

Playlist

I was already having a bad day when I came into work, my test was an hour earlier than I had assumed and missed it completely, and I had checked online to see if my paper for my other class was completed, only to find out I made a D.   
  
I will talk to that snarky bitch and she will explain to me what the hell I did to deserve that D it wasn't late, it was a whole page over the minimum requirement, I spelled checked it until 3 in the morning…   
  
Every aspect of school is giving me a hard time, my financial aid office keeps sending me emails reminding me I'm about to run out of aid, and our tuition went up again.   
  
It was also the one-year anniversary of the last time I saw my adopted mother. Going from getting supported at every turn to being completely disowned, no support system was a shock, but I handled it.   
  
Just like I handled myself before, I will handle myself again   
  
Everything about me felt slow today, I barely crawled out of my ford, before running back twice to grab things I forgot out of my car.   
  
“You're late” Mako was visibly irritated with me, I stood there in the doorway, dumbstruck and surprised I was late, I'm NEVER late. Mako didn't pay much mind, just hustling to grab his backpack and coat from behind the counter and shoved past me as I tried to go thru. Mako said nothing more as he left, and for the first time in a year, I felt the urge to cry.   
  
It was about one in the morning and I'm guessing some sorority toga party let out because I was currently getting raided by the most obnoxious drunk white girl to ever exist. While I was explaining to this blonde why she can't stick her chest up again the ice machine cause she's “oMG so freaking hot you guys” a group of three were up at the front, screaming belligerently,   
  
“ UM I WANNA CHECK OUT HELLOOOOO”   
  
I was walking to the front when this over compensating ginger started to crawl behind the counter,   
  
“Hehe I got thhhiiizzzz guyzz “   
  
At that exact moment I lost my shit, grabbing the coughed redhead by her toga and yanking her back   
  
“GET OUT NOW, or I'm calling the cops andthey can really check your IDs”   
  
Ginger looked like she was about to cry, and dashed out, just as when Korra so conveniently snuck in, and I continued to bellow   
  
“ALL OF YOU, BUY YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE”   
  


The store grew quiet as I moved to quickly ring up their items, and they were quick to leave the store, stopping at the pumps to meet with their sisters, but one girl started throwing up, and another crawling around shoeless while the other tried to help her up halfheartedly.   
  
Locking back at the line, I see Korra solemnly grab a girl’s arm, leading her to the front, with a bottle of water and a protein bar in hand. She was the last girl I checked out, one final bitchy straggler.   
  
“God Korra you're so hot when you boss me around, just FY-hic-UCK me already?” She slurred, leaning against her. The rage that had started to calm down rose to my burning cheeks. So fucking inappropriate.   
  
“ I would if you stopped hitting me up when your this trashed baby girl, now eat the damn bar and be nice to ‘Vira over here ”   
  
She purred back, oozing charm like she's always does. Korra leads her out, only to be stopped by straggler, who won't let go of her hand, pulling her out. She set herself free, and promptly locked the dorm behind her, turning back to give me this infuriating sympathetic look.   
  
I couldn't hide my disgust, “BABY GIRL? Man you are a fuck-boy” immediately turning around, digging behind the counter to hide my red face, and the tears that finally spilled over.   
  
Korra was silent, and I dug around boxes, looking for something to pretend to do, and after coming up empty handed I finally turned around, discreetly wiping my tears away. She was still there, but made a point to turn away, looking out at the parking lot.   
  
“The crazy white girls are gone,”   
  
Blissfully ignoring me to allow for me to collect myself,   
  
“ I tell you what- I WILL clean up that throw up… Buttt you gotta come keep me company, deal?” She looked back and gave me a tiny smile that made my heart ache, and I shrugged back, because it was all I could manage.   
  
Korra knew exactly where the hose was, and expertly hooked up to the facet, and started spraying down the hose. I sat down on the curb and watched her work, wallowing in the surrealness of this day.   
  
“Never in a million years did I ever think I would be here..”I cleared my throat, voice unused to speaking normally.   
  
“Oh really?” Korra tried to look disinterested, but completely stopped spraying the target.   
  
“Yeah, and uh.. Sorry for calling you a fuck boy..” I cringed, reliving everything that happened the past hour.   
  
“It’s fine, I kinda earned that title. I wasn't really this way at first, but with a town full of experimenting college girls, newfound sexuality, and I mean- I got more abs then those sniveling hoity fucks, and I'm nicer to them too-”   
  
“Okay I get it”   
  
“I dated Mako.”   
  
“WHAT”   
  
“Yeah, when I first moved here, that's how I got this gig- except the hot owner gave me a sexual awaking, and Mako is a closeted homo anyways, so we're cool.”   
  
“Can you, possibly elaborate more?” I couldn't believe myself, but I had to know.   
  
“Okay, so I met Mako in the community college class, before I dropped out, and we got along well enough, and I would come hang out at all hours of the night, talking, basically helping around the shop” I watched her slow edge closer, before giving in and taking a seat right next to me, and continued.   
  
“The owner, Asami, noticed me around, and saw me take care of a couple shady characters without having to call the cops, and she hit me up at her office one day. I had just quit college, and she offered me a job- I work at her gym during the day, and I come check on the store when I can, get a hefty salary for my trouble- don't tell Mako, his ego is frail, I'm sure you know how cheerful he usually is. also he doesn't know about me and Asami- not that we fucked or anything, just one intense make out session, and she immediately told me she was married to her work. It was like everything clicked into place though, and I think I was grateful enough to not really push it. Gotta respect the boss-employee professionalism- have you seen her?”   
  
I shook my head, visualizing Korra’s calloused hands running though the hair of some ultra power-lesbian.   
  
“She's fucking hot, these little girls are just 18 year old babies compared to her, it's fine through, I've accepted pining for her forever, but you know, having fun in the meantime.” She winked.   
  
_(But not technically)_   
  
“What about you?” I felt my face go red,   
  
“Did you have a bad day?” I took a breath, glad she wasn't asking me what I thought she was. I felt myself pause for a minute, wanting to talk but hating to share, when those piercing blue eyes found mine, and I let the word vomit out.   
  
“ I'm failing my classes, and I'm regretting going to graduate school, but I feel the need to be so GOOD at everything, and it just seems like everything is going wrong, and I'm somehow groggy and tired, and I've been late twice now and this isn't like me. But I'm alone.”   
  
“School is an expensive cluster fuck, I'm so glad every day that I dropped out, and hey girl, it's fucking Mercury retrograde, that shit ain't your fault, what's your sign?” I stared back incredulous.   
  
I have heard of people getting hit on in this way, but I thought it was something everyone agreed to stop doing…   
  
“ I have no idea and I can't believe you asked me that.” I stood up, and Korra followed me laughing   
  


“Say what you want, but this shit can be real as fuck, are you a Taurus? You're stubborn as hell, definitely fire sign material, but Virgos and Gemini can really be affected since its their planet-”   
  
“Oh god, you're that kind of crazy” I felt a little dumb thinking I was getting hit on, but I sprayed away the remaining bit, and Korra worked quick to take the hose and put it back.   
  
I took a deep breath, the muggy humid air made the airs on my nape stick to my neck in sloppy curls. Rubbed my neck, fluffing my shirt to move the stale hot air. I shockingly powerful and cold breeze brew across my neck, and my stomach felt like it dropped out of a trap door. I turned around, wide eyed and met with flirty baby blues, chewing saucily on some gum,   
  
“Trying to cool you off” she winked, and I quickly turned and flung the door open.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! please enjoy I will be working furiously on the next chapter, now that I have a wonderful workstation to write at:)  
> This chapter is Dedicated to everyone who ever liked or commented on any of my works, you reminded me of what I love to do<3  
>   
> And also to my honey for helping with the playlist:)

**Author's Note:**

> Stepping out of my Kyalin comfort zone to write some unlikely cuties bonding over roller dogs, please feel free to give me input in the comments.


End file.
